We Go Together
by TomFeltonLover007
Summary: This is about George dating his best girl-friend. Will they will date but will something make them to the next step besides love? R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katalina Jones I'm and a half-blood and friends with the Weasleys and Granger. My best friends are Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George. I am friends with Ron but not as much. I was at the station ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Kat!" I heard my name being called I turned around to see Ginny, George and Fred I ran up to them. I gave Ginny a hug and ran into the twins arms

"Ello Love." The both said and kissed mycheeks. We got on the train I sat next George while Fred sat across from us. Ginny went to find her other friends. I ended up falling asleep on George's shoulder.

"Kitty-Kat?" George nudged me

"Kat, love wake up." Fred said "What?" I asked "Were here." George said "Oh" I said We got to the common rooms where me, Ginny, Hermione, George and Fred hung out. Fred, Hermione and Ginny went to bed. Me and George are dating but we didn't want anyone to know yet because we just started.

"You looked beautiful today love." George whispered in my ear he went down to my neck and started to kiss it.

"George stop it." I giggled he smiled at me. He moved up to my lips. He picked me up and laid me on the couch and got on top. "George please stop it." I giggled softly he still kept kissing me "No you love it Babe." He said Ginny's pov I woke up from sounds coming from down in the common room. I got up and went to the stairs I saw George kissing Kat.

"George stop it." She giggled he picked her up and laid her on the couch and got on top.

"George please stop it."She giggled again he still kept kissing her

"No you love it Babe." He said

"What in bloody hell are they doing?" A voice said from behind me I jumped and saw Fred

"Fred you scared me." I said

"So you heard them too?" Fred asked

"Yup, I wonder why they didn't want us knowing." Ginny said

"Who didn't want who to know what?" Asked a sleepy Hermione

"God Hermione when did you get here?" Fred asked

"Well I heard some noises and then I heard you two so I came out." She said

"Well come see." Ginny said she walked over and gasped. Fred covered her mouth and pulled us back. Just in time before George and Kat looked up the stairs.

"I guess we're hearing things." I heard Kat say and they went back to kissing

"Damn-it it's 2 in the morning I'm going to bed." Kat said

"Ok love I'll see you later today." George said she gave him a kiss. We all ran back into our room like nothing happened. I hear the door open and close softly. Sheets ruffled a bit as she got in.  
The next day I woke up this should be an interesting day.

"Kat, Hermione time to get up." I said they hopped up and go ready We walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat next to George and I sat next to Fred was across from them.

"Did you heard anything strange last night?" Fred asked

"What do you mean?" Kat asked

"Like people talking and laughing in the common room." Ginny said

"No I didn't."

"Did you Kitty?" George asked her. She shook her head

"We know your dating." Fred said

"How?" Kat and George said

"We saw you two snogging last night." Ginny said Kat put her head on George's shoulder

"Why didn't you want us knowing?" Fred asked

"Because we just started dating and we just want to kept it quite for a little while." George said

"Which seems our plan didn't work." Kat said George's pov After classes were over I went back to the common room to write Mum and Dad a letter

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**  
**_I wanted to tell you this before anybody else could. You remember Katalina Jones? Well we're dating we've been dating for a few weeks before school started. We were trying to keep it quiet for a little while but it turns out that Fred, Ginny and Hermione were watching. So they found out and I just wanted to tell you so if Fred or Ginny told you you could hear it from me first._**  
**_Love, George_**

I sent the letter to them. I sat back thinking about someone cover my eyes. "Guess who?" They asked

"Um…Kitty-kat?" I said with a smile

"Yup." She said she sat down on my lap I pulled her close to my chest she laid her head on my shoulder

"Are you gonna tell your parents about us?" She asked

"Already did I just sent the letter." I said

"OK." She said I picked her up and brought her upstairs to the boy dorm and laid her on my bed.

I tucked her under the cover and got in next to her. I used my wand to close the curtins around my bed. She snuggled into my chest. "Night love." I said there was no responced I saw that she had already fell looked so peaceful sleeping. I'm glad she is mine and she'll always be mine. I kissed her head and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun at Hogsmeade and in the common room

The season is winter

**George's pov**

"George you got a letter from Mum and Dad." Fred whispered trying not to wake Kitty I sat up and opened the letter.

Dear George,

Your father and I are so happy that you got a girlfriend. I really like that girl Katalina seems really nice. During Christmas break you should bring her over she's always welcome here. I can't wait to hear from you guys again and send us pictures too. Love you always, Mom I smiled

"Kitty- Kat, Love wake up. " I cooed in her ear

"No." she moaned and put the pillow over her head I laughed

"Love come on get up." I said I lifted up the back of her shirt and started kissing her back. She giggled

"Alright I'm up." She said I smiled she got up and went back to her dorm to get dress

**Kat's pov**

I opened the door to see George waiting for me. He went to give me a kiss but I ducked away and ran down the stairs.

"Hey get back here!" He shouted and ran after me. I ran into the great hall and yup to Fred, Ginny and Hermione.

"Kitty get back here." George shouted to me he caught up to me "You own me a kiss still. " He said I gave him a kiss. He slipped his tongue in.

"Guy not now I'm eating" Fred said we sat down and got some food After breakfast we went to Hogsmeade because it was a Saturday. I felt a rush of cold air and I shivered.

I went over and snuggled into George.

"You cold, love?" He asked I nodded he tightened his grip around me.

"Let's get inside it's wicked cold out here." Ginny said we walked to 3 broomsticks to get a butterbeer and to warm up. I sat on George's lap.

"Look who's here Weasels and their Girlfriend. " A mocking voice said from behind us we turned around to see Draco and his friends.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny said He ignored her

"Malfoy leaves us alone." I said "No." He snapped at me

"You will or I could make your left a living hell." I said pointing my wand in his face Him and his friends scattered away. I went back and sat on George's lap. He kissed my cheek.

When we got back to Hogwarts George had to ask me something. (No we are not getting married…yet)

"You know how Christmas break is next week well when I wrote home to tell about us she said you could come over for beak if you want." He said

"Ok!" I said I kissed him he kissed back and lick the bottom of my lip wanting to get in. I opened up he skimmed the top of my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth. He laid me on the couch of the common room and started kissing my neck.

"George" I moaned he kissed my collar bone and went down to my chest.

"George we should stop." I said

"Yeah love your right." He said and got up. We went into the great hall to have dinner. I was snuggled into George's side the whole time at dinner. We would kiss and Fred would yell at us because he was eating but we kissed anyways

**A.N. Sorry if it's it short i ran out of ideas but I will post more soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Off to the Burrow

**Kat's pov**

We were packing up our clothing that we were gonna take with us.

I saw George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Harry waiting I walked up to them with my stuff. I grabbed George's hand we intertwined fingers and left for the train.

"Kat I love you bag where did you get it?" Ginny asked

"You know how I went to America well that's where I got it." I said

"Cool." She said we got on the train I sat with George, Ginny and Fred. Me and Ginny talked the whole way there the guys slept.

"George wake up." I said

"No." He murmured I kissed he kissed back. I pulled away

"Hey!" He said

"We got to go but we can finish later." I said we walked hand and hand to fine their parents

"George and Kat." I hear Ginny call us. We ran over. George gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Katalina how are you?" Molly asked

"I'm good, you?" I said

"Very good dear." She said. We got to the Burrow and George helped me bring my stuff up to his and Fred room. He lay on his bed and pulled me on top of him.

"Can we finish what you started on the train?" George asked I nodded and we started kissing few hours later.

"Dinner is ready." Molly called We sat down at the table The door opened and three more boys came in whom I never met

"Hey mum sorry were late"

"That's ok Percy." Molly said

"George who's the lady?" The other boy asked

"Bill this is Katalina she my girlfriend." He said

"Ooo Georgie got a girlfriend." Charlie said with a smile

"Charlie knock it off." Molly said smacking him with a dish towel. I giggled we ate. George took me to Hogsmeade cause we need to get Christmas gifts. We got home and put them in his room but knowing Fred he would try to look at them so we but a charm on them. George picked me up and lay me on his bed he got in and we both fell asleep.

A.N. Sorry this is short...again I will post the next chapter in a few mins


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. There is a sexual scene in this story right at the beginning. I give credit to my friend Movies'N'TvFan101 for writing that scene.**_

We woke up and brought the presents downstairs. We opened the stockings and then began opening our other presents. George got his present out for me, a ruby necklace. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. When we broke apart, he reached behind me and clasped it on. I smiled down at it then looked up at him. I gave him a big kiss that knocked him to the ground.

"Ah, young love," Fred teased. Everyone laughed and we pulled apart. Everybody else liked their gifts and at around eleven everyone left but me and George.

"Baby where's my gift?" George asked I smirked.

"You're looking at it."

"What…oh really you sure." He said nervously. I giggled and took his hand.

"Come on." I took him to my room and he laughed. When we got there I closed the door behind me, locked it, and casted a silencing charm on it. I turned back to him and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and his tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My lips parted to accept him and our tongues battled for dominance. He won.

His hands roamed my body as his right hand slid up my back and lifted up the nightgown I was wearing, letting it fall to the floor. He stared at me while I was clad in only a bra and panties and smiled before he pushed me back onto the bed. His hands wandered my stomach, unhooking my bra and sliding my panties down throwing both on the floor and out of the way. He cupped my breasts in his hands and squeezed them roughly, making me moan.

"Oh. That feels so good, love. But this is your Christmas present, not mine." I said, stopping him even though I wanted more. I turned him over and now I was on top of him. Laying on top of him, I felt his erection against my leg and smirked. I reached down towards his pants and unbuckled them, unleashing his hard cock. He was now only in his white boxers. I went down to his legs and pulled down his boxers to his ankles. I grasped his cock in my hand and put my mouth at the head of it, licking it. He moaned slightly.

"Why do you have to tease me like this?" I grinned as I slid his length down my throat, going slow at first then steadily increasing my speed. George seemed to be enjoying it. He threw his head back multiple times in pleasure as he moaned my name. After I was done pleasing him, I crawled up and straddled his waist as I slipped his black shirt over his head. I trailed my hand down his bare torso until I got to his member which was hard as a rock. I grabbed it in my hands and started pumping it fast, making him cum on me.

"I just thought of something extra for you," he said as he flipped us over so he was laying on top of me, holding himself up by his arms. He planted a kiss on my lips, traveling southward, kissing every inch of exposed skin on my body. My neck, my breasts, and my stomach. He looked up at me for approval to slip off my panties and I nodded. He bit the side of my underwear and pulled it down my long legs, throwing it onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. He kissed my inner thigh before reaching my already wet folds. He licked them with his tongue, making his way to my clit. He flicked it with his tongue multiple times, making me arch my lower body into his face, wanting more. I grabbed onto his flaming-ginger hair as he continued to suck on my clit.

"Oh fuck, George. Just get inside of me already!" I screamed.

"Someone is very impatient," he joked as he lined his body up with mine and positioned himself at my entrance before thrusting himself hard into me. George and I both liked it rough. He continued pumping in and out of me, slowly at first.

"Scream my name," he whispered into my ear. "Tell me that you want me."

"GEORGE!" I moaned. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast." He smirked as he did what I said. He increased his speed, going faster and deeper inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails into his back. Our hips continued to move together in unison as our breathing increased rapidly. Soon after, I felt my walls clench around him and we both came together. He slowly pulled out of me and collapsed next to me, both of us trying to catch our breaths. Once my breathing slowed down, I looked at him and said,

"Happy Christmas, George," I smiled.

"Happy Christmas Kitty," he said back, as I rested my head on his shoulder and we both drifted off to sleep.

"BLOODY HELL!" George and I opened our eyes, then sat up abruptly when we saw Ron standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ron, we er-we didn't-" George tried to explain.

Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Mate, it's best if I don't know." I tried to cover a laugh as he left the room. George looked totally embarrassed.

"That went well," he said. I smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. We got out of bed and got changed. George was taking me over to Hermione's house. After breakfast, we used Floo Powder to get there.

"Hermione!" I squealed as she hugged me and George. "Who's there?" A voice asked from the living room. A tall boy walked out.

"Hey Harry." George smiled, going in for a handshake.

"Hey George. Who's this?" Harry questioned

"This is my friend Katalina and George is her boyfriend." Hermione said

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Harry said we shook hands

"We came over to give you your present." I said

"Oh come on in have yours too." She said we walked in and into the living room

"Ginny?" "Ron?" I said they looked up

"Hey Kat." "George." Ron said Hermione gave me my present we opened them at the same time and squealed. Me and George got her a book she want and she got me my earrings that she broke accidentally.

"Thanks!" We said to each other we laughed we hung out for a bit and talked her mom brought in some hot cocoa. Her mom and dad are really nice. Me, George, Ginny and Ron went home for dinner


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was quiet between George and Ron they would not look at each cause of what happened this morning. Ron and I were fine. How weird would it be to find out your brother just had sex. I'd be pretty grossed out if that were me. The good new is that Ron wouldn't tell about George and I.

**2 month later**

For a few weeks now I had not been feeling good. I had been throwing up every morning. I ran to get Ginny and Hermione for help.

"Guys I need to talk to you." I said we all went upstairs to my room.

**My Room**

"Guys I think I'm pregnant."

Hermione gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know but can you guys come and get the test with me?" I asked

"Sure we'll come." Ginny said we left my room, went down stairs and left

Once we got home I held the bag under my coat so nobody would see it. It didn't work out.

"Hey love, what you got there?" George asked

"N-nothing" I said he grabbed the bag and looked inside

"Love why do you have this?" He asked

"Um-um..." was all I could get out

"Sweetie are you...?" He asked

"I-I-I don't know." I started crying he pulled to his chest

"It's ok you go upstairs and take the test I'll wait outside the door" " Ok?" He said I nodded he took me to the bathroom.

**10 minutes later**

I walked out of the bathroom

"George...we're having a baby." I said

"Love, that's great." He picked me up and gave me a kiss

"Now we have to tell every body." I said

"Yes we do." He said "Will tell everybody at dinner." "How about we go celebrate."

"George now is not the time for that." I said

"Right sorry I got caught up in the moment." He said with a smile I kissed him we started to snog.

"Dinner Time!" Molly called from the kitchen. George put me down and we walked downstairs.

**During Dinner**

"Guys we have something to tell you." George said they all looked at us

"I-I-I-I- can't do this you tell." I said

"Well it's about her." George said

"What is she pregnant or something?" Fred joked everybody laughed except us.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Fred asked we were quite

"Oh my god she is pregnant." Charlie said

"Are you?" Fred asked I nodded

"I'm actually pretty mad about this but you to are responsible so I'm not going to yell." Molly said, I sighed in relief.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked

"Well since your only 16 were going to help you until your capable of doing this yourself." Molly said

"Thank-you." I said after dinner George and I hung out for a little while until things got boring.

"Love how about we go to Hogsmeade I wanna show you something." He said

"Ok." I said he took my hand we got up put our coats on and left. George took me to a hill and you could see all the lights of the shops it was so pretty. We sat in the snow looking at all the lights. We looked at each other and kissed. When we pulled away. I looked at the lights when I felt snow hit me.

"George!" I squealed he started laughing so I chased him. I threw a snowball at him but he ducked.

"George get back here." I yelled

"Nope!" He smiled I threw another snowball at his head it didn't miss this time. He stopped to bush the snow off when I tackled him. He kissed me. We snogged for a few minutes then just lay there.

"Love I wanna asked you something." He said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Kitty I love you and I want to be with you not because of the baby but because you are you…what I'm try to say is." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Katalina Maria Jones will you marry me?" He asked

_**A.N. Oooo…will Kitty say yes? BTW I'm working on the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yule Ball and finding out**

"Yes George YES!" I said he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me

**Next day**

We had to go back to school and that was the night of the Yule ball. Ginny was going with Harry, Hermione was going with Ron and I was going with George but you knew that Fred was going with Katie Bell. She and Cho Chang are my other friends but not as close as Hermione and Ginny. Cho is going with Cedric. We walked to the top of the stairs some people saw us gasped our dates turned around and their mouths dropped. George came up to me. I took his hand and as we walked I heard people whisper.

"Whoa they looked beautiful." Also I think I hear Draco comment

"Damn I wish I went with her she looks so sexy"

"Love you look…wow" He said I giggled we dance the whole nightlong. So I got a little drunk because someone spiked the punch. I was all loopy so George took me to his room. Fred got my pjs. Fred held me up he shut his eyes cause it would felt weird. Once I was put in bed I fell asleep.

Next day

I woke up the next day with a really bad headache.

"George what happened last night?" I asked

"Well we had a fun time, you looked sexy as always and you might have got a little drunk." George said.

"Is the baby fine?" I asked

"Yup the baby is fine." He said

A few months past and I got bigger and bigger people where starring at me but I didn't mind. Also I have been moody so George has been watching what he says or is been doing things for me cause I can't.

"Kitty do you need anything?" George asked I shook my head but I walked over and buried my head in his chest he laugh also wrapped his arms around me.

George and me went to Potions. During class a piece of paper landed on my desk I opened it up. I said

_I love you_

_Love, George _

I wrote back saying

_I love you too_

_Love, Kitty _

I threw it back but before it reach George; Snape got it and gave us detention. When were in detention George kissed me. We started snogging but Snape came in and stopped us.

George took me to the hospital for a check up on the baby.

"Guy I did the test on what the sex of for baby will be and you'll be having a boy. " The nurse said I squeaked in happiness.

We ran to find Fred, Ginny and Ron.

"Guess what we know what were having?" George said

"What?" Ron asked

"We're having a boy." I said Ginny squealed and hugged me

"Ginny where's Hermione we got to tell Hermione. " I said we walked off the guys just laughed. Me and Ginny told Hermione and she was so happy.

I wrote a letter to Molly telling her it's a boy.

I found George ran up to him and gave him a big kiss

"Whoa love what was that for?" He asked I shrugged he kissed me back hard. He licked the bottom of my lip and I opened up. He shove his tongue in my mouth. We were in the halls when we were snogging. He pushed me up against the wall we had a good long snogging session until Fred ruined it.

"Oh my god." Fred said

"What." I growled my arms still around George's neck

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but where were you guys during class just now?" Fred asked

"We skipped." George said

"Oh." Fred said

"I'll see you later," He said

"You have a weird brother." I said

"I know." He said

_**A.N. REALLY bad ending I just couldn't think of anything else. The dresses, shoes and stuff are on my page.**_


End file.
